


Three Can Get Coffee... (Round 2)

by caslinproductions



Category: Monsterhearts (Roleplaying Game)
Genre: Consensual Kink, Kink Negotiation, Multi, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 10:21:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29981400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caslinproductions/pseuds/caslinproductions
Summary: Do you every just decide you wanna write another threesome between the same three characters because their relationships with each other keep evolving? Now there's a bit of kink involved and I wanted to just lightly touch on that. And no, Mel didn't really know about the dynamic between Akane and Heath. I know now that it's a big no-no, so I imagine they had a whole conversation about it afterwards. Originally written October 2020.





	Three Can Get Coffee... (Round 2)

**Author's Note:**

> Do you every just decide you wanna write another threesome between the same three characters because their relationships with each other keep evolving? Now there's a bit of kink involved and I wanted to just lightly touch on that. And no, Mel didn't really know about the dynamic between Akane and Heath. I know now that it's a big no-no, so I imagine they had a whole conversation about it afterwards. Originally written October 2020.

“Are you sure this is what you want?” Heath asks, reaching for Mel’s hand as they park in front of Akane’s apartment. Mel nods reassuringly as they intertwine their fingers with his. “And you won’t be all deer-in-headlights like last time?” 

“I wasn’t nervous, if that's what you’re implying.” Mel turns to look at him, brows furrowed. “Just...caught off guard. Unlike you, I didn’t show up to the coffee shop expecting to end up in a threesome.”

Heath rolls his eyes. “One more time, before we go inside, do you want this? Do you want to do this?” He turns to look Mel in the eyes, his face serious.

Mel nods once more and moves to get out of the car. Heath tightens his hold on their hand, forcing them to stay put. “Words, Mel,” he says, making them face him again.

“Yes,” they huff before turning to get out of the car again.

“Yes, what?” Heath asks, maintaining his grip on their hand.

“Yes, Mister,” Mel smirks as they wrench their hand from his grip and climb out of the car before he can stop them again.

“...already being a brat…” They hear him mumble as he locks the car and leads them up to the apartment.

\----

Akane reaches for Mel’s hands as they lean in close, their lips meeting hers with a soft kiss. She pulls their hands up to rest atop her shoulders as she wraps her own around their waist, pulling their bodies together. Mel, not even realizing they were tense, feels their body relax as Heath moves to sit behind them and rubs his fingers along a particular spot on the back of their head and neck.

“That’s better,” Akane murmurs against Mel’s lips as her hands slip down to begin unbuttoning their shirt. 

“Still ok?” Heath whispers into Mel’s ear, his cool tone sending goosebumps along their arms. Suddenly Akane takes one of Mel’s nipples into her mouth and they let out a moan, throwing their head backwards at her touch. 

“Yes,” they exhale before Heath nods with approval and moves to stifle their moans with a kiss.

\----

Mel pauses to catch their breath and they watch as Heath shifts toward Akane. She grabs the collar of his shirt and pulls him into a rough kiss. Heath reaches up to place his hands on Akane’s hips and she immediately pulls away from him, breaking their kiss. 

“Clothes off,” she orders, her voice stern. Mel watches, wide-eyed, as Heath follows suit without question. Akane forces Heath back down on the bed and straddles his lap, a smirk spreading across her face. “Such a good little switch,” she coos as she drags her fingernails down his chest, creating a pattern of angry red lines, some of which produce little droplets of blood. 

Heath hisses at the pain and for a moment his eyes catch Mel’s. He gives them a reassuring nod and waves a finger at them, inviting them to come closer. “Let me taste you,” he whimpers as Akane suddenly shifts and takes him inside her without warning. 

“Only if that’s what _you_ want,” Akane interjects, looking at Mel as she begins to slowly rock her hips back and forth. “Here he belongs to me, and we go by my rules,” she continues as she starts to move her hips a little faster. “He doesn’t get what he wants until he asks nicely. Or until I give him permission.”

Mel nods, understanding Akane’s words, and slides closer to her instead. “I want you to fuck me,” they whisper in her ear. “And I want him to watch.”

Akane smirks and looks directly at Heath. “Sit up and don’t touch anything, including yourself.”

\----

“Do you trust me?” she asks as she adjusts her strap and positions herself over Mel. 

“Yes,” they sigh without hesitation. Akane nods and begins to ease into Mel, pausing for them to relax before completely withdrawing and thrusting into them again. An exceptionally loud moan escapes Mel’s lips and they arch their back toward Akane.

“Your sub has been fantasizing about me,” Akane smirks at Heath. “Haven’t you?” Mel bites their lip in response and whimpers as Akane thrusts deeper. “Well go on...” She pauses and watches as Mel glances over to the wall and then back at her. Still smirking, Akane scoops Mel up off the bed and they wrap their legs around her waist, their lips meeting in a sloppy, needy kiss. Mel’s fingers tangle in Akane’s hair as she pins them up against the wall.

The two hear Heath groan from the bed and they both make eye contact with him as Akane grips Mel’s waist and lowers them, eliciting another loud moan. Mel gently teases their own nipples with their fingertips, panting heavily while Akane continues to thrust deeper and harder. 

At one point, Akane snaps her hips in such a way that nearly sends Mel over the edge. “Wait,” they exhale, “Not yet, I want him to finish me off.”

\----

“God, you’re pathetic,” Akane sneers at Heath as she lets Mel get comfortable on the bed next to him. Mel looks up at his pleading face, taking a moment to note the fact that he’s had to sit on his hands to refrain from touching anything, as Akane had previously instructed. This was a different side of Heath that Mel hadn’t seen yet and it greatly intrigued them. “Well?” Akane huffs, a little impatient. “They said they want you; what are you waiting for?”

Heath’s hands immediately reach for Mel and his lips are on theirs as they easily fall into their usual rhythm and pacing. “I’m still ok,” they whisper as he presses kisses along their jawline and down their neck. "Now finish what she started."

Heath runs his fingers down the length of Mel's body as they close their eyes and lay back against the pillows. "Yes," they sigh as he pulls their legs over his shoulders and leans down to tease them with his tongue.

"Very good," Akane praises from the other end of the bed. "And now," she continues, her voice dropping to a more sultry tone, "it's my turn to get what I want." Mel opens their eyes to see Akane positioned behind Heath, dragging her nails down his back, creating more angry red lines to match the ones she left on his chest. "Tell me what it is you want."

"You. Please!" he begs, turning his head to look back at Akane. Satisfied with his response, Akane slowly eases into Heath. He groans in response, his hands firmly gripping Mel’s hips as he tries not to let himself come undone. 

She thrusts one, two, three more times, each deeper than the last, causing him to lose his concentration and forget about Mel. "Please, can I…" he attempts to ask between gasps of air. 

Akane clicks her tongue impatiently, "You haven't quite given Mel what they asked for, now have you?" She thrusts once more before continuing, "Them first. Then I'll maybe consider letting you be second…"

\----

Covered in beads of sweat and gripping at the sheets, Mel cries out, their body tensing as Heath finally brings them to completion. They take a moment to catch their breath before propping themselves up on their elbows to take in the view of Akane thoroughly enjoying herself as she quickens her pace. "Now," Akane hisses to Heath and he hastily reaches a hand down to stroke himself, his pace matching that of Akane's.

With one final thrust, the two of them find release together and Akane gracefully collapses down on the bed next to Heath's crumpled, sweaty body. 

After many moments, Akane speaks up, her tone now gentle and soothing, "Let's get cleaned up and I'll make us all some tea."


End file.
